I Consent, Not Age
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: The title makes no sense xD. It's just a cute short D18 fic. If I get some good feedback, I might just keep adding more chapters of D18 adventures.
1. I Consent, Not Age

Dino was crazy for having a stupid reason to think Hibari was crazy. The tenth Cavallone boss believed the boy to be insane for thinking that beating him with tonfa several times in the face would make Dino love him any less.

"How many times must I tell you," Hibari said coolly, preparing to attack. "Not to touch me when I'm on school grounds?" He slammed his weapon into Dino's stomach, then put his hands on his hips and asked, "You don't die easily, huh?"

Dino merely used his pinky to clean out his ears then said, "Repeat that, please? Blood was clogging the inside of my ears."

Hibari slammed his foot down onto Dino's back. "No." He said simply before stomping on the man until blood shot out from Dino's mouth.

After a minute of lying in a pool of his own red fluids, Dino sat up to say, "Ow."

Hibari stood by the roof railing and watched as the students exited the school or practiced sports at the track and fields.  
"Hey," Dino called out. Hibari didn't turn to face him. He continued, "How come I can hug you and stuff anywhere else, but not when we're here?"

Hibari accidentally let his face turn red from embarrassment when Dino asked the question. He loathed the idea of this being noticed by Dino and decided he needed to distract the man. So, he threw a tonfa at the tenth Cavallone boss, aiming it for the crotch. Hibari smirked at the sound of the crack. Dino froze from the pain and fell back onto the cold roof floor.

"Shut up." Hibari hissed. "You talk too much."

"If this is how you treat a lover," Dino shouted. "Then what's it going to be like when you get married?" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Hibari strode over quietly, making himself appear even more menacing. Then, when he was looming over Dino _just right_, he calmly asked, "What did you say?"

This sent chills through Dino's body. He knew something bad was coming.

Hibari squat down in front of Dino and grabbed each of the man's cheeks (The ones on his face, you perverts. Geez!).

"You say the most selfish things!" Hibari snarled. "I'll never be able to get married. Our marriage wouldn't be legal, you know, so how could I ever get married, huh?"

Dino blinked with surprise. "Kyoya…" He murmured, leaning closer to the boy's face. "Right now, so badly, I want kiss y—"

Hibari head butted Dino and watched as he fell once again, blood leaking from several of the man's cuts and wounds. It ran out his mouth like drool and bruises were stitched into the man's skin like patches on an old sweater. The tenth Cavallone boss lied there in a beaten heap, seeming almost lifeless. Hibari looked at him up and down then chuckled lightly at his own work.

"Oh and by the way," The sadistic boy said as he made his way to the door of the staircase that led back down into the school. "I refuse to break laws while at the school. Considering our ages and the prefecture, you're a pedophile." Then in a flash, he was gone.

Dino curled up into a ball and thought, "I'm crazy for falling love with someone like that, huh?"

…Then he cursed the prefecture they were in.

* * *

A/N: The age of consent in Japan is 13, but prefectures can change it to be higher like to 17 or 18. Since I thought it'd be funny, I made it very convenient for Hibari who is 17(?) or younger (and inconvenient for Dino who's 22) that they live in a prefecture that has the age of consent at 18. Thanks to leiya for pointing out some interesting info. =D


	2. Smile!

"Oh, no, it's no problem at all." Dino said, smiling at Tsuna. "It's a situation I completely understand."

Tsuna nodded and smiled back, trotting away contentedly.

"What was that about?" Hibari asked from behind Dino with his arms crossed.

"Well, I wanted on staying over at Tsuna's tonight, but there seems to be an issue so I can't." Dino said while grinning brightly at Hibari.

"Stop that." The raven-haired boy demanded. "You have no reason to smile like that."

Dino laughed a bit before wrapping his arms around Hibari's waist and leaning in close. "Oh?" He said playfully, then whispering, "But I'm with you, aren't I?" Then a tonfa rammed into his stomach with unmerciful power.

As Dino rolled on the ground, grasping at his injury, Hibari let out a long whistle then said, "That looked like it hurt."

Dino leaned up, wheezing. "It did."

"I was just pushing you off of me, you pervert." Hibari said monotonously though it came off as cheeky and mocking to Dino.

"I was just trying to show you affection." Dino whined, reaching his hands up and motioning for Hibari to hug him. Hibari shoved his foot onto the Cavallone's face.

"I don't like it." The boy stated, trying to convince himself that he didn't enjoy the blond man's warm hugs and quick kisses. "And even now you're smiling as though everything's alright. Stop it."

"I can't help it." Dino said. He grabbed Hibari's foot and moved it from his face to the floor then stood. Seeming to not remember what had happened merely seconds ago, Dino swung his arms onto Hibari's shoulders so that they were looking at each other directly in the eyes. "Whenever I see you I get so happy, I can't contain it."

A punch to the jaw. Hibari scoffed and watched as Dino's face twitch with pain.

"But even when you're with others, you still…" Hibari murmured with his eyes half-lidded and hurt swimming in them. As soon as the words came out his mouth, he wished that he could take them back. He didn't want to come off as whiny or complaining, but he had already admitted to himself that Dino's inclusive kindness was something that annoyed him.

Dino blinked, his smile fading for a few moments as he realized that he had been upsetting Hibari. "Oh, Kyoya…" He muttered, putting his hand to boy's chin so that their eyes connected once more. "You're so selfish. You expect me to to be nice to onlyyou as you beat me to a pulp? That's so cute." He kissed Hibari on the cheek then whispered into the boy's ear, "I'll be _**very **_nice to you, if you're _**very**_ nice to me."

The shot was quick and clean, the tonfa powerfully connecting to Dino's cranium.

Hibari walked away muttering, "I was just pushing you off, you pervert."


	3. Knowing You

Dino Cavallone knew the boy wouldn't say anything so he dared to state the words proudly, to challenge him.

"If you hate me, Kyoya, say so now and I will leave you alone forever."

He was absolutely confident that Hibari would turn away, blush, and say nothing. He was sure of it.

"I hate you."

Okay, so maybe he wasn't one hundred percent certain, but he had sincerely thought he had this one in the bag.

"Wait, Kyoya, I was kidding." Dino said, reaching out to the boy, fretting like there was no tomorrow with his hands flailing in the air and tears on the brink of falling. He thought he knew the boy perfectly.

"Is that the type of man you are, Cavallone?" Hibari asked coldly. "The type who goes back on his word so easily?"

Dino grabbed onto Hibari's sleeves and knelt down, eyes watering. "No! No! It was all just a joke, you know how I love pranks and games! I was only kidding! I really was!" He thought he knew Hibari so well that he could predict every movement or syllable before Hibari could even think of making them.

Hibari turned away, blushed, and said, "I was too."

Dino realized he was only beginning to know Hibari Kyoya.


	4. Lonely

**God, I love D18 banter. I'm not sure how connected this one is to the others, but I just love writing one-shot ficlets about these two. Such puppy love. I couldn't imagine this couple lasting long xD ..Now, I want to write something about their relationship finally falling apart D:**

* * *

Hibari stood on the roof of Namimori Middle with a faraway look. He wondered what was happening down there without him. What kind of laughter in homes. Hugs in the parks. What kind of pain in alleys. Shady exchanges underground and injustices in the dark crevices his tonfa have yet to reach. His mind usually started off mild enough, but grew more gruesome. He pictured different scenarios all over Namimori.

He imagined that the house nearly 6 kilometers away contained a family of four: a wife, husband, and they're two young kids. He created the theory that it was a loving household with a smiling mother and proud father. The children were no older than 7 and were constantly discovering new things about the world – curious and energetic.

Hibari believed that in the apartments on the other side of the town was a 24 year-old with a manga obsession who could never get off his ass and make a true living as an office worker or something productive. No, this guy was probably disgusting, fervently holding on to this idiotic dream of becoming a mangaka despite all of his plots being the same thing – a catgirl who rescues the world one panty shot at a time.

And not _too_ far from there – in the pits –Hibari assumed there lived a young adult and her boyfriend whose lifestyle was heavily influenced by Western culture. Her lover gets angry a lot, strikes her and she blames herself for it. She brings bruises to work, but covers them with clothes or make-up. She'll eventually have kids who he hits and she'll blame them for it.

In the basement of places like hers, were the real slime. The gritty stains of Namimori that Hibari was sure his fists could wash clean. The dealers and druggies. The pimps and whores. The murderers and corpses. He felt he could puke from the very thought of it all clinging to the bottom of his precious Namimori. The idea of the city's revolting underbelly made his stomach turn.

And there he was. Standing on the roof of Namimori Middle School. On the roof of Namimori. Right at the top to keep it all in check. To make sure that the young family never had to live in fear of criminals.

"You know what they say," a familiar voice called out as the door to the roof shut. "It's lonely at the top."

Hibari turned around, a frown plastered on his features. "Bucking Horse."

Dino waved, smiling brightly before joining Hibari's side.

"Carnivores are solitary hunters," Hibari explained, not looking at Dino.

The Italian man laughed at this. "What about lions?" he asked, gazing at the beautiful Japanese teen. "They work in prides."

Hibari scoffed. "Not the males. Get your facts straight."

Dino chuckled. "I suppose your right. But wouldn't Tsuna be the head of the pride as far as the Vongola go?"

"Why did you mention that herbivore?" Hibari growled, whipping out a tonfa and sending Dino a furious glare.

Dino backed up out of fear with his hands up in surrender. "Now, now, KyoyAAH!" he said while he stumbled forward and toppled onto his student.

"Ow," he muttered, pushing himself up a bit so that his body was propped up by his elbows. This allowed him to look down on Hibari's bright red face. Dino grimaced, frightened that this flush of color was from anger, but upon a second glance, he realized it wasn't. Hibari's eyes were clenched shut and brows furrowed out of embarrassment. And he looked pretty damned cute too. Dino leaned down and kissed the boy on the nose.

Hibari's eyes fluttered open, staring up at Dino somewhat innocently making both their hearts beat little faster.

Then… Hibari kneed Dino in the stomach. He then slipped from underneath the man as Dino keeled over and barfed a bit.

"What the hell?" the blond hollered.

"That's my line," Hibari replied coolly, brushing himself off. "You trip, then lie on me too long, and then you…" His face heated up, eyes wide as his hand flew to his nose where he could still feel the love radiating from where he had been kis—

A tonfa connected with Dino's head. He let out a pathetic shout as he fell to the floor. Hibari glowered down at his mentor, wondering whether or not to stomp on the gorgeous man until he stopped breathing.

Dino sat up, blood leaking out his mouth.

"I might really die if you keep this up," the Cavallone boss laughed, clumsily standing.

"That's the point," Hibari explained as he adjusted his weapons in his hands.

"Calm down, Kyoya… a peck like that is just a greeting where I come from," Dino lied.

"A greeting?"

"Mm-hm. I do it to Romario all the time!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at this before kicking Dino in a place that's very sensitive for men. The pain made spots flash in front of Dino's vision.

"Never greet me like that again!" Hibari commanded and Dino could only nod.

The teen huffed and went back to his previous activities of looking over Namimori. From his spot behind the roof railing, the boy looked so small against the landscape. The glowing orange and salmon colored sky dotted with thin clouds. The stretch of city, rows and rows of buildings reaching out to the horizon. The people the walls contained, the families. The husband and wife. The two kids. The wannabe mangaka. The abused girlfriend and her man. The dealers. The pimps. The murderers. Hibari looked at all of this – all that they could see from this viewpoint and thought, "_This is all mine. I must protect it._"

Set against that huge task, Dino thought Hibari looked so cold. Wiping the blood from his lips and chin, he trotted to the boy's side.

"They say it's lonely at the top," Dino reminded.

Hibari glimpsed up at the mafia boss then sighed, "Fine. You can keep me company."


End file.
